M107
}} The M107 is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 170, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Barrett M82, formalized by the United States military as the M107, is a semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper rifle firing the .50 BMG cartridge. It can also accept the .416 Barrett cartridge. Designed in the 1980s, the M82 was first sold in 1989 to the Swedish Army. However, the M82 wasn't accepted by the United States military until 2002, where it gained the M107 designation. Changes made to it in this time were things such as a longer accessory rail, a socket for a monopod and a rear grip. In-Game ''General Information The M107 is a case of a gun with too much power for its own good. While on paper the M107 may seem like a logical choice for a sniper rifle, given that it is a one-shot-kill (1SK) to the body and head at any range, the M107 suffers from having the largest recoil and slow handling of any weapon in game. Usage & Tactics The M107 is designed to take out single targets with extreme prejudice. By no means is the M107 a hit-and-run sniper - instead, it can be used more as a defensive weapon, designed for the sniper who prefers to set up in a position overlooking long sight lines or objectives and assist their team. The poor mobility ensures that even the most nimble of players won't escape, and the poor recoil control and large spread from the hip makes panic-firing at a nearby enemy all but useless. Trying to swap to a sidearm with an enemy actively seeking out a M107 wielder is often suicidal, as the M107's swap time is long enough that it leaves its wielder open for the better part of two seconds as they draw their secondary weapon. Keeping a weapon any larger than a pistol or personal defense weapon in the secondary slot exacerbates this problem even more. However, for all of its downfalls, the M107 is the ultimate precision sniper. While its recoil may be slow, clever use of it can land the reticle on top of another enemy, allowing a reasonably quick follow-up shot to be landed. While its four studs of penetration is poor, this means that it can still strike enemies through walls, though this quickly exhausts any damage advantage provided by its x1.5 torso multiplier. Conclusion While the M107 is lethal and fires relatively quickly, it is by no means an easy-to-use weapon. The heavy recoil, slow movement speed, and poor handling make the M107 a tough beast to handle. Bolt-action .50 BMG snipers will provide better recoil control and mobility, while all other sniper rifles will have considerably more manageable recoil, and a firerate cap that can easily be reached without losing accuracy. However, for the sniper that is not afraid to sit still and pace themselves, the M107 might just be the weapon of choice. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * 1SK to the head & body or torso at all ranges. (similar to Hecate II & BFG 50). * Semi-automatic as opposed to bolt-action. * High RoF, tied with Steyr Scout. * High magazine capacity - tied with the Dragunov SVDS, Dragunov SVU and AWS. * Reasonably fast tactical reload. * High penetration depth. Cons: * Slowest walk speed and ADS speed in-game. * Long weapon swap time, swapping weapons during combat could be dangerous. * Extreme recoil with slow recovery. * Lowest magazine reserve of all sniper rifles; tied with Obrez. Trivia * The M107 is the fourth weapon chambered in .50 BMG to be added to the game. * The M107 is unlocked at rank 170, with its unlock number somewhat matching its designation. This can also be seen in other weapons such as the AK47 (rank 47), AK103 (rank 103), and M231 (rank 123). * The M107 uses the same default sniper scope reticle as the Intervention. * The M107 can be considered as a spiritual successor to the M82 from the alpha. ** Technically, the M82 and the M107 are the same gun. The M107 designation is the American military designation, while the M82 is simply the name it was given by Barrett. *** There are some important differences however, as the M107 is lighter than the standard M82 and M82A1 model by 5 pounds. The M107 also is able to more readily accept a suppressor in the field while the M82 would require a gunsmith or armorer to remove the muzzle brake and thread the barrel to attach a suppressor. The M107 also features a more advanced recoil reduction system and some parts are made of titanium instead of steel. * As of June 6, 2019 in test place, the switch time for the M107 to a secondary has been reduced to 1 second. ** Along with this, the firerate of the M107 has been reduced to 55 RPM, from 200 RPM. Previously, it would be the fastest firing weapon that could 1SK to the head at all ranges, along with being the fastest firing sniper rifle, but the SPAS-12 with slugs still maintains its position at 180 RPM to 1SK to the head, and the Steyr Scout retains its position as the fastest firing sniper rifle, at 75 RPM. ** Even further along, the M107 had its firerate increased to 75 RPM, the same as the Steyr Scout. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles